DARP Quotes
Celesta: -To trust is a big act. -''Once Upon a Time'' -I wonder who I'd be if the people I needed had stuck around. -''Dance Academy'' -The wheel is come full circle. -William Shakespeare Alexandria: -Forget not that the earth delights to feel your bare feet and the winds long to play with your hair. -Kahlil Gibran -I am no bird; and no net ensnares me; I am a free human being with an independent will. -Charlotte Bronte -Very few of us are what we seem. -Agatha Christie -I've learned to try to sustain myself by holding on to the integrity of who I am. I'm not talking big diva. I'm quiet. I'm shy. And I became stronger when I stopped trying to be the person they wanted me to be. -Crystal Waters -Talk, talk, talk: the utter and heartbreaking stupidity of words. -William Faulkner -I've spent my whole life not talking to people, and I don't see why I should start now. -Sally Ride -I think the whole world should try not talking for a day. -Julianna Margulies -Almost nothing need be said when you have eyes. -Tarjei Vesaas Nevaeh: -Angry and messed up and more than a little frightening. Frankly, no one does that as good as you. -''Dance Academy'' -Twins are usually hailed with delight, because they swell with the power of the family. -John H. Speke -If you enjoy the fragrance of a rose, you must accept the thorns which it bears. -Isaac Hayes -Nobody got anywhere in the world by simply being content. -Louis L'Amour (Heaven) -As the lily among thorns, so is my love among the daughters. -Solomon Ibn Elara: -A murderer is less loathsome to us than a spy. The murderer may have acted on a sudden mad impulse; he may be penitent and amend; but a spy is always a spy, night and day, in bed, at table, as he walks abroad; his vileness pervades every moment of his life. -Honoré de Balzac -I advise you against following my example. Don’t take up with a man who will die for you. Find one who will kill for you instead. -Donna Thorland -Of course not, you silly bitch. You’ve been poisoned. -Donna Thorland -My reasons are not your concern. -''Merlin'' -The path of least resistance: do as you’re told. Tell them what they want to hear and they’ll leave you alone. -V. M. Caldwell -I feel like the people from Iceland have a different relationship with their country than other places. Most Icelandic people are really proud to be from there, and we don't have embarrassments like World War II where we were cruel to other people. -Björk -When you have to kill a man, it costs nothing to be polite. -Winston Churchill -Very few of us are what we seem. -Agatha Christie -You can't trust these people Jen your little sister's nickname here. Don't tell 'em anything. -''Gossip Girl'' -I always like to win. But I'm the big sister. I want to make sure she has everything, even if I don't have anything. It's hard. I love her too much. That's what counts. -Venus Williams -My first job is big sister and I take that very seriously. -Venus Williams -I think crime pays. The hours are good, you meet a lot of interesting people, you travel a lot. Category:DARP